


Like Black Lace Against The Star Littered Sky

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [23]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Forests, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Wings.” “Brilliant observation, Jack. Have anything more you wanna add to this riveting conversation?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 23 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!

Jack looked up at the trees, noting that they looked like black lace against the star littered sky. He sighed as he closed his eyes and layed back into the grass. His mind started to drift off when he heard a rustling, making his eyes shoot open. He quickly sat up, his heart pounding as he looked around. 

“Hello?” He called, hoping he didn’t get answer back.

“Jack?” He heard a familiar voice call from the shadows.

Jack sighed, “Mark? What are you doing out here?”

“Uh, well…” Mark said trailing off. Jack stood up wondering why Mark hadn’t stepped out of the shadows.

“Well what?”

“Um, I think it’d be easier to show you.” Mark said as he stepped out of the shadows. Jack froze as he looked at Mark. A large pair of black feathered wings were sprouting from behind Marks back.

“Wings.” Jack stated, internally facepalming as Mark snickered.

“Brilliant observation, Jack. Have anything more you wanna add to this riveting conversation?”

“Shut up, you surprised me. It’s not everyday you find out your boyfriend has wings.” Jack walked closer to Mark and took a closer look at Mark’s wings. The feathers along the bottom were a bit longer than the ones at the top. Jack reached out to touch them but paused, unsure if he should.

“May I touch them?” Jack asked, biting his lip as he looked at Mark who smiled at him.

Mark nodded his head, “Yeah.”

Jack reached out and lightly dragged his fingertips down one of the feathers. Mark shivered as Jack did that. Mark’s wings shifted a bit and spread a bit more, revealing to Jack more feathers. He moved his hand lightly and touched the ones at the top, noting how some of them were smaller and bit fluffier than the ones at the bottom. Those ones were the softest, almost like a baby birds. 

“They’re so beautiful.” Jack spoke softly as he dropped his hand.

“Thank you.” Mark said, shifting from foot to foot. “So, does this change anything between us?”

Jack shook his head, “No. To be honest, I was a bit suspicious of something anyways.”

Jack nearly laughed as Mark’s eyes widened, “What? No way you could have seen them, I was careful-”

Jack held up his hands, “No, I never  _ saw _ them. But I did see feathers in random places. I didn’t think you had wings, but I thought you were hiding a bird or something.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It would have been more ridiculous to think you have  _ wings! _ ” Jack rebutted. He reached out a lightly touched them again, smiling as he felt them shift under his fingers again. The feather practically covered his fingers at this point. “But-” Jack cut himself off as Mark shuddered again.

“Wow, I didn’t know me petting your wings would have felt that good.” Jack said, meaning it mostly as joke.

“Shut up. It feels nice.” Mark said, giving Jack a half hearted glare. “Besides, no one else besides my family has seen. And he only times they were touched was when my mother helped me clean and groom them. It just feels different when you touch them.”

Jack nodded his head, “Fair enough. But how have you been hiding them from me? Do they retract into your back or?”

“Actually I have to bind them.”

Jack blinked, his hand pausing in the feathers. “Bind them? Like, tying them down? Isn’t that painful?” Jack asked, concern lacing his voice. He didn’t want Mark to be in pain just to hid his wings. 

Mark shrugged, “It was when I was younger but as I got older, I got used to it. It’s not as bad now, just a little irritating.”

“Well, you should let them out more.” Jack felt his wings flutter a bit as he said the words. 

“Jack, I can’t just let them out all the time.”

“Well, I know that but why not at home? I certainly wouldn’t mind it.”

Mark bit his lip as he looked at Jack, “Really”

Jack shook his head, “Of course. They’re too beautiful to keep hidden all the time.”

Mark chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “Alright, Clover. I’ll let them out more.”


End file.
